Our Journey
by Wicked Rikku
Summary: I’m here to tell you their story. I’m sure you’ve heard some variation of it before, but only I know what really happened. And now, I'm telling the world.


Author's Notes: I got this random idea for a story… I'm just going to wing it. Play by ear. Go with the flow. You get the idea.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Our Journey  
**

Prologue

I know you're probably thinking, "Oh no! Not another story where the girl with a horrible past falls in love with some hot guy with a wicked car while running from her ex, some creepy guy who had raped her, all the while the reader is thinking, 'Why the hell was she dating him in the first place?'"

No.

I'm not following the trends. I'm here to tell you their story; a story of a girl and a boy who fought against all odds just to be together.

But to tell you their story I have to let you in on a little secret.

I'm sure you've heard it before, if not all twenty three versions of it. It's a story that has been passed down from generation to generation but only I know what really happened.

How, you ask?

Well, if you must know then I will tell you.

I was there. I witnessed the whole incident and I'm probably the only one left who knows.

So think about it… this story happened 1000 years ago and you're thinking I'm some psychopath that should be locked up.

But you see, I'm not real.

In a sense, I am alive, but in a sense, I am also dead.

But all in all, I'm a dream.

A dream, dreamt by a certain little boy who needed a friend and so I was brought to life. My whole life was a product of someone else's imagination. He started to create more people and eventually creating a whole alternate world he called "Zanarkand," a place where he could escape to, but then he lost control of it.

He grew up.

He became a man, a wealthy man. His name was Yu Yevon. Ever heard of him?

Who hasn't? He's what made the world what it is today.

He also had a daughter, Yunalesca. Weird name, huh? Beautiful girl, though.

She had gone and gotten married to a man named Zaon. Great warrior, bit of an attitude but all in all, deeply in love.

When she moved away and Yu Yevon was left by himself in his giant house with no wife or any company whatsoever, he began to visit his old memories.

Myself, included.

My name is Tidus and I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, but you know what? None of that matters anymore because the girl I loved is dead.

Dead.

She was my live, my everything, my only reason to continue living when there was no way out.

She was my hope, my desire, my love.

Her name was… was… I can't even remember, anymore. My memory is slipping away bit by bit.

It's that stupid invention of his.

Him.

Don't even get me started. He's the one who made me like this. I was never like this before.

To make my point, I was normal. Well, as normal as a dream could be. But not anymore. I'm disappearing and it's all thanks to his stupid experiment.

He is named Jecht.

Yes, everyone thinks Jecht was my father but who knows who my real father is. I was abandoned as a child and lived my whole life adopted by… that psycho and the moment he brought me home, he started tests and experiments on me; one after another.

I didn't know what was happening to me but even if I knew it was wrong, there was nothing I could have done to stop him.

Eventually, I got older and just let him to his experiments but I was young and stupid; I never knew his invention could ever harm me, let alone slowly destroy me.

All my life, the only person who knew of this was Auron, my mentor and Yu Yevon. Even though Yu Yevon was the creator of Zanarkand, there was nothing he could have done, either. But that was only because he was growing up, starting to care less, starting to visit less.

And so… without Yu Yevon to guide us, Zanarkand went into an era was absurdity, madness, idiocy.

People were killing each other left, right and center. Wars were breaking out between the four sections of Zanarkand. It was almost unsafe to sleep at night.

By the time, Yu Yevon began to revisit his worldly creation, it was too late.

There was no stopping the continuous cycle of death.

At that time, the only means of peace were when all of Zanarkand was gathered in the Blitzball Arena to watch the Blitzers compete for the title of the Zanarkand Champion Team.

But we never got a chance to finish the final match due to the invasion of "Sin."

Hoping to calm the terrified, panicking people, Lenne, a singer of Zanarkand sang for them. For a bit, people had begun to clam down but Sin continued to destroy our city.

Yu Yevon soon arrived to save his precious mental creation. With him, was his daughter and in-law.

No one had the slightest clue how to save their world from destruction. Yu Yevon explained that this had already happened in the real Zanarkand where he lived and he knew how to defeat the monster.

He explained that in Real Zanarkand, the Yevon Government had a hidden weapon of mass destruction. This weapon would destroy all of Zanarkand if they used it but Yevon and his daughter beat them to the chase.

Yunalesca, a Summoner in training and Zaon sacrificed themselves to the heart of the city to destroy "Sin."

As there was still a world connected to Zanarkand, Yu Yevon, his daughter, her husband and Sin were transported there.

Using the same strategy, they, again, defeated Sin, though several people, myself included were sucked into the body of this monstrosity and were spat out in a place we had never been to before.

Spira.

She came too. So did Jecht. And Auron, my mentor.

That's where I met and fell in love with her.

Once we reached our destination, we vowed to stay together and never lose each other, until we found our way back to Dream Zanarkand.

This is our journey.

Our story.

A story about a girl and a boy who fought against all odds just to be together.

* * *

Author's Notes: Half way through writing this, I got thinking that not many people will enjoy this because of its complexity and lack of immediate explanations, so I'm not continuing it though I do have several ideas for it. However, I decided to post it and see for sure. If it's a hit, I might consider continuing it.

We'll see. Let me know what you think.


End file.
